


The Waiting Is Over...

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode, Supernatural
Genre: Dark, F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’d recommend this juicy little short story for my dearest friend Mesmer/Modecsibe, who has the dirtiest fantasy. We were speaking a lot about some of the images here, and I made up a little story around them… I hope you’ll like it! There are a few hints according to the serial Supernatural, but I think you can understand the story without knowing this TV show. Enjoy! :)</p><p>When darkness takes shape and satisfies unspoken desires...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Is Over...

** **

**The waiting is over…**

 

The lamplights on the streets were blurred by the wreathing mist, which seemed orange now. The lamps of the cars stirred up it sometimes, but in that little street, where a black cat ran through chasing a fat rat, there weren’t too much cars. It was silence. Maybe a too big one. If someone paid more attention, they could feel the strained waiting. The always loud dogs were silent now, and this wasn’t just because of the damp weather.

The two lamps on this little street first started to blink a few times then it twinkled more and more – as if they couldn’t get enough power – before both of they burned themselves out at the same time and the wail of darkness drank in the blowing wind, which ran through the street, bringing some bags and creased newspapers. The darkness on the street and the grounds was nearly palpable. Even the lights from the flats couldn’t reach the pavement.

It seemed that a faint light flashed right there where the darkness was the thickest, then after a few moment dozens of red, black, white and yellow eyes loomed there. The street and the neighbourly abandoned depot seemed to be crowded by black figures. The ones inside blinked towards the top of an iron stair, waiting what would happen. There were a few of them, who already knelt, but the others couldn’t understand a thing, or they questioned their neighbors.

Then silently – without any fireworks – the stairs gave a cranky sound as an expensive black leather shoe stepped onto the first step. The whispers died away immediately from the green flashy and heavy gaze as the middle-statured elegant gentleman – wearing black suits – continued his way down the stairs. On his right on his middle finger the weak light glinted on the green emerald ring as he stroked his long fingers over the rusty bar elegantly. The demons downstairs held their breaths and watched as the figure walked to them, who stopped after a few meters and looked at them with his heavy gaze. The enormous power radiating out of him nearly made the building’s walls tremble and the amazed demons gasped for air, because the temperature rose at least with 30C – not that they wouldn’t got used to even higher temperatures in Hell, but a lot of them were taken aback. They couldn’t believe that the one they were waiting for and whom they feared finally came for them! If it’s really true that the person in front of them in this human body is the long ago fallen angel then brand new situations lay ahead of them, because they couldn’t know what his purpose was, they couldn’t know whether he’d stop the hierarchy fights, or he’d support them to fight more for the best positions.

A skeptic demon had enough of the numb waiting and started to go towards the man. This caught the attention of the green gaze. A muscle on the expressionless, closed face strained, then he waved with his eyes before the unbeliever could plant doubts into the others’ souls, and in the next moment he hit the far away wall. He hadn’t got the time to scream… he was nothing more than ashes in the fragment of a second.

The other demons were standing there like statues as they watched the scene and they forgot to breathe in their fear. The faces of the weaker ones flinched as the silent low baritone rang out. It wasn’t more than a whisper, but it had such an effect on the others as it ran through the hall, as if dozens of sharp claws were ripping their whole being.

“Is there someone else, who has doubts about my identity?”

No one answered and for a minute nothing moved in the building, the silver light of the full moon gleamed just on the flying dust. The man slowly nodded and with deliberate and comfortable treads he walked towards the exit, and where he past, the demons gave him way and they went onto their knees – even the strongest ones bent their heads. From the right a smiling white-eyed little girl bucked to him taking his hand. The man stroked the blonde tufts with a little smile in the corner of his lips and whispered looking down at her:

“Thank you Lilith for breaking the Seals.”

The girl just waved with her little hand and smiled up at him again as she hugged his waist before the man could bend down and whisper something into her ear. The dangerous demon with the skin of a sheep ran away laughing. The leader straightened himself in front of his dependants – he was satisfied – then he stepped out of the building in a comfortable tempo just to disappear in the darkness.

\---

She pulled the white silk robe over her shaking body, as she was standing by the window in her short nightie. She checked as if the other flats were in lack of power too or just she had a problem with the old cables again. She sighed as she discovered that the whole street was dark. Sadly she wasn’t living in a good neighbourhood, and her friends said this to her a few times already, because she was a single pretty woman in the middle of her twenties. She always dodged it and said that she can’t afford more at the moment. She sighed another one with her dreamy face and she searched for the shining pale moon on the sky, where a few torn apart clouds passed. In her head she reproved herself, because she was dreaming about a mysterious stranger again, who – maybe one day – will change everything in her life…

She opened the light white curtains to admire the beauty of the moon, but after a few minutes some move caught her attention and as she looked there, she saw the neighbour’s black cat as it ran through the street again from the slow and sullen sounds of a nearby church’s bell. At least in the dark she thought that it was that cat, but because of a strange feeling she was still looking into the darkness, although she couldn’t see much.

She thought she heard faint footsteps on the street and as she was looking down at the street, the lamp which was closer to her window started to dawn slowly and gave more and more light onto the dark-haired man’s figure, who was wearing his black suits. The girl could swear that for a moment the light fell upon him in such a way that his eyes seemed to glisten in green colour.

She gulped a big one when the freaky stranger looked up right into her dark eyes. She gasped for air from the weight of his gaze and felt that the temperature rose in her flat. She couldn’t understand this feeling! It was as if the stranger’s gaze reached down to her soul and would pull out the darkest desires onto the surface. Suddenly her mind was full of lewd images of herself and the insanely attractive man. She saw herself tied up as the man was playing with her using some items, she saw herself as he pushed her to the wall and fucked her roughly from behind. And she saw them in a lot of such situations, which she never dared to try, but she was always fantasizing of them. The word came into her mind: Beware what you wish!

An attractive half-smile was playing on the man’s lips, which sent a little arrow of desire into her groin, and she felt that her face started to burn. She couldn’t stop staring into the mysterious green eyes, and she surprised herself when she nodded - as an answer for the questioning look as the stranger bent his head a bit to the side, still smiling – and pulling the curtains together she gasped for air and with burning body she walked to her door and opened the locks. When she opened the door, the man was already standing there in his perfect black suit and with a satisfied grin.

“Who are you?” the girl asked stunned and felt that the magic of the man slowly took mastery over her.

“I’m everything… but just call me David, Ivy…”

“How do you know…”

“It’s not important now” he stepped into the flat as he eyed her up and down – he liked the view of the shapely black-haired girl, who stepped backwards with a little fear in her eyes when the door closed behind him without a touch.

“No, you don’t have to fear me…” he whispered in his low tone, which made Ivy gasp for air again, because another arrow of desire shot into her pussy “…not now…” he continued secretly, which just turned on her fantasy even more as she felt the hidden danger. Her back already touched the wall. There was no escape, she let the seduction into her flat, who came to her with his cat-like steps and pinned her to the wall while he leant closer and inhaled her lavender scent deeply. “You called me, right?” he asked nearly with a soft, thoughtful tone and slowly put a stray of wavy hair behind her ear “You were dreaming about me on all those lonely nights of yours… I, dearest Ivy, can fulfill your most hidden…” here he bent to her ear and touched her skin with the tip of his nose for a moment before he touched her ear with his lips too “…and your filthiest dreams…”

Ivy felt her knees go weak and sighed a wobbly one closing her eyes, which turned darker and darker from desire. She didn’t know how this man could do this to her just with his whispering! She thought she’d die, if she can’t touch him finally!

“I know you Ivy, like my own palm… I know what you want… So what are you waiting for?” he took her chin gently and ran his thumb on her lower lip.

The girl looked deep into Dave’s eyes and searched in vain to see judging or shocking emotions, she just saw understanding and challenge in them. She couldn’t bear it anymore, she attacked Dave’s full lips fiercely while she put her arms around his neck. It seemed that he was waiting just for this and he returned the hot kiss, putting his strong arms around the shivering beauty, while he pinned her to the wall and helped for the shaking hands to get rid off his suit jacket. Ivy totally lost her mind and ripped his shirt off of him and heard as the buttons landed on the floor around them. She sighed and yelled an “oh yeah” with desire looking at the tattooed chest and arms. She let the beast in her body to rave. She already felt the dampness between her legs – her body was aching for him.

Now Dave took control and after a little smile he attacked her lips greedily, his hands tore apart her robe and silk nightie easily. For a minute he was just admiring the bosses and curves of the young body, stroking her sides, which broke out in goose bumps. But Ivy had enough of this and reached for Dave’s belt and she quickly opened it. She felt herself like a dirty slut, but in the same time she enjoyed this feeling.

“Yes, that’s it… Let her free…Don’t be ashamed because of this side of you! This is you as well, dearest Ivy…”

The girl nodded and pulled the zipper down then she stroked the trousers down from the narrow hips. Dave stepped out of it like from his shoes and socks, so only the black boxer was covering his already excited member. Ivy bit down her lips as she looked down then looked into Dave eyes with her misty eyes, hesitating for a moment.

“Just say it, Ivy” asked Dave smiling.

“I want to feel you in my mouth!” she moaned slightly blushing.

“Do as you want, little Ivy. Today you can do anything, I’ve already told you…” he stroked her blushing face.

She didn’t hesitate anymore – after a smile and a passionate kiss she went onto her knees in front of Dave, who stroked her shoulders reassuringly – and she took the edge of the boxer just to slide it down slowly. She gasped for air when the thick and long member sprang free, pointing at her. She licked her lips and looked up at Dave with appreciation in her surprised black eyes.

“Come then, Ivy, and taste me!” he took the girl’s face gently with one of his hands and pulled her closer.

Ivy’s fingers slowly grabbed the hard member and she licked around the pink tip with her tongue. When she looked up, she saw that Dave’s mouth was slightly open as he was watching her with his intense gaze, playing with her long hair.

“That’s it…Come on! Don’t pull yourself back!” he sighed.

She nodded again and after she pumped his whole length stronger a few times, she took the throbbing cock into her mouth. As she heartened up, she took more and more into her mouth, letting her fantasy decide how she plays with the thick cock between her fingers, while one of her hands gave a nice massage to his balls. A few times even her tongue slid down to them to taste and lick the testicles, or suck them into her hot mouth, but after a while she returned to his shaft and started to move her head harder and faster on the erected cock – causing big moans from Dave.

“Oh yeah! You… do it really fine!” he moaned again, his hands fisting in her hair, pulling the long tufts “Ivy…Ivy…if you don’t stop…I’ll cum into your fucking hot mouth!”

“I don’t care! I want it just like this!” she moaned with cloudy eyes.

Dave just nodded and pulled the girl’s head back to his treasure and started to move with his hips, moaning loudly. Ivy felt the whole cock straining in her hands and felt with her fingers that his balls lifted a bit too, so she moved on his shaft even faster, listening to Dave’s louder moans then she bent a bit backwards and took the salty sperm into her mouth, which splashed around her mouth too. She was working on Dave, until she had his last drops too. Sitting back onto her heels she felt that her own juices were slowly flowing on her hot inner thighs, but she didn’t care she just smiled and moaned silently while she licked the last drops of the thick seed from her fingers and mouth, looking straight into Dave’s eyes. He was still panting a bit as he smiled and stroked Ivy’s blushing face.

“You did this very well, honey” he helped her up and embraced her slim body, kissing her lips long and passionate, tasting himself on her swollen lips “Come, let’s get comfortable” he suggested and put his hands under her fine little ass, lifting her up. When she put her long legs around his waist, he noticed how hot her groin was and gave her a lopsided smile as by a step his still erected cock brushed against her moist labia, making her moan with desire.

It seemed that it wasn’t necessary to show Dave the way to the bedroom, he found it immediately and he put the slim body onto the orange sheets. Another little smile ran through his handsome face when he leaned over Ivy and saw that she trusted herself fully onto him and pulled him closer without any doubts for a burning kiss. When their lips parted, Dave propped himself on the elbows to admire her black hair spread on the pillow, to look at the naked white body gleaming in the candles’ light.

“Your body is so hot…” she sighed and reaching up she stroked Dave’s chest.

He just smiled and kissed her again then his mouth slid down onto her long neck and throat “You are beautiful…” he breathed hotly onto her sweaty skin then he started a path with soft bites, moving downwards. His hot tongue licked her collarbone along then he trailed down between her round breasts, which were strained from the desire she felt. Ivy watched him without breathing, her slim fingers in his dark hair, then she moaned and bit down on her lower lip hard, moving her hips from the feeling as the hot mouth started to suck one of her bosoms. Dave was snuffing contentedly when he heard the little luscious scream as he softly bit down onto one of the hard nipples and started to torture it.

Ivy was moaning from the feeling as Dave lost himself completely and sucked her nipple with closed eyes and kneaded the soft tits – then he looked up with his green eyes and watched the moaning girl. He wanted to see her reaction when his right slid down between her legs and stroked her moist pussy.

“Oh yeah!” she yelled loudly, straining her whole body.

Dave grinned and licked the hard nipple once more, while he collected some wetness and pushed his fingers softly into her mouth. She sucked it down eagerly from the long digits.

“That’s my girl…Do you like your taste, Ivy?”

“Yeah!” she moaned suffering under him.

“Good answer! You can have more…” he whispered, but this time his fingers slid right into her pulsating channel, causing an enormous moan from her.

Dave was more and more aroused again and he moved his fingers in and out with low panting, smiling from the clean-cut squelchy sounds. Then he pulled his fingers out and stroked along the red lips and let Ivy take his wrist and suck his digits into her mouth deeply. Dave growled from her sucking and he was curious where she led his hand on her body. He smiled when the slim fingers closed around his and encouraged him to play with her clit. And he gave her what she wanted and was listening to her close groans contently. But before she could come, he pulled his hand away just to taste the glistening pussy with his hungry mouth…

Ivy was totally out of her mind, while she twisted her head from side to side, grabbing her own tits. She kneaded them roughly then started to pinch and wiggle her nipples as she looked down at Dave. Their eyes met and she couldn’t breathe from the wild animal fire she saw in the burning green eyes as he was watching her, never stopping his tongue’s work.

“Dave…oh god…Dave, fuck me! Right now! I want to feel…your hard cock inside of me! Impale me onto it! Roughly!” she moaned with wild fire in her eyes.

Dave groaned from the naughty sentences and crawled over Ivy again, biting her lower lip and whispered close to her lips: “Do you want this?” he asked as he grabbed his throbbing cock and brushed it against the hot pussy, wetting his sensitive tip.

“Yes! Yes! I beg you, come into me!!” she opened her legs even wider “I want you like mad!!”

He gave her a demonic smile and with a strong push he drove his cock home. Ivy’s scream filled the room as pleasure ran through her body and accepted Dave’s new rough thrusts greedily as he was sliding in and out easily in the extremely wet channel. The sounds of their joined bodies turned them on even more.

“That’s it! Oh yeees! More! Harder! Fuck me!!!” she scratched the tattooed back, which made him growl and his eyes flashed as he granted her wish and his hips moved forward with even greater force, accelerating his speed.

Now Ivy was screaming unstoppable and she helplessly let Dave slid out of her with his glistening cock after a few moments, just to turn her onto her tummy and reach down for her hips, pulling her onto all fours. For a minute he bent down to the moist lips between her legs to lick them a few times. Then he kneeled behind her and shoved his thick and long shaft roughly into her burning pussy. Ivy screamed again, grabbing the sheet and matching the short, quick thrusts’ rhythm. Her hips moved backwards impaling herself onto the cock, which was straining her – causing sweet pain and joy at the same time and stimulating her G-spot with every strong push. She felt that her shaking and sweaty body won’t last too much, but she let Dave’s hands move from her hips to her bouncing breasts, pushing the soft flesh against her ribs. Now both of them were moaning out loud, sinking into the pleasure of body, which they were giving each other, and as if Dave was reading her mind, he slid his right between the wet thighs when she exactly needed it, just to start rubbing her wet clit.

Ivy was screaming and moaning with tightly shut eyes as she felt that and because of her building orgasm her inner muscles started to dance on Dave’s hardness. He growled from this familiar pulsating, and watched as Ivy moaned out loudly, bucking against his body, taking his cock fully into her hot body. She was enjoying her long orgasm, which was so strong, like never before and she nearly fainted as the white light blinded her.

Dave shot his thick white stream into her in that very moment, growling towards the ceiling as he grabbed the soft hips roughly. His eyes were still gloaming with green light when he watched smiling as he pulled his cock out of her after a few moments. He enjoyed the sight of some of his semen dripping onto the sheet. He was still panting and grinning widely as he watched her reaching backwards between her legs, pushing her fingers into her channel then licking the glistening fluid from them. She reached back again and smeared the rest on her still throbbing pussy.

“My little whore…” he laughed with still lasting erection – he wanted her again so he just pushed her onto her back, not letting the young beauty rest, and he penetrated her again, just to love her again and again for long-long hours with his hungry body until they could move. Two thousand years locked away in Hell was really long…

 

By: Useless-girl  
1-2/12/2008


End file.
